


5 Times the Charm

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: 4 lifetimes after and Suho still couldn't get the girl. What do you think went wrong? Was it because of him or his partner in crime Seulgi? What does he need to do for his last chance to win her heart?Genre: Comedy, Prompt: Reincarnation
Relationships: Kang Seulgi & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 11
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	5 Times the Charm

“Hey Seulgi, do you ever regret being convinced to agree with me with the conditions we have?” As they were about to settle for the night beside the waterfall, Suho asked Seulgi out of the blue. 

Seulgi being the tease that she was, knowingly smirked at Suho as if reading his mind and what his thoughts really were. 

“Why do you have to remember everything in your first five lives, is that the condition every grim reaper has,” Irene asked. Irene possibly the last soul they’ll ever assist to her judgment so they could finally be reincarnated as normal humans, though they doubt anything would go wrong. She was taken at such a young age, a selfless daughter who neglected herself for her family when a drought was brought upon their village. (Shame) She was gifted with such a fair beauty even Seulgi especially Suho couldn’t deny.

“Actually, no, it depends on what you’d bargain to be reincarnated sooner. Suho has been here 150 years longer than me, so when we were given a chance to bargain, Suho being  **a desperate smartass** that he was,” She stopped just to give him a glare, “had to take me down with him and made possibly the most stupid bargain.” 

“Stop making it sound like you didn’t agree to it.” Suho desperately tried to sass her back.

“Oh please, I only did because you wouldn’t stop whining at me with your 150 years sh*t, and being the nice person that I am agreed to your thankful ass.” Suho gagged at this, taken aback with her profanity “And honey, don’t get started with me. You think I don’t know why you’re suddenly whining about this?” She gave him an evil smile. 

Remembering Irene was there, Suho tried to avoid the subject and was trying to make a fire with the 2 stones he was holding. On the verge of giving up he felt Irene sit next to him, gave him a smile and take the 2 stones from his hand that made their hands brush each other ever so lightly enough to leave Suho in a daze. Even with the Moon and the Stars being their only source of light, Seulgi could clearly see how hard Suho’s cheeks burning up from the contact.

\---

Seulgi looks at the silhouette of her partner, after 300 years together she has come to know him more than his self, and just by his silhouette she could see the unfamiliar feeling, melancholic. 

Deep in his thoughts he certainly did not expect the huge ball of water that entirely hit him. 

“Yey! I did it!” He was offended as he heard her scream enthusiastically. He turned to look at the culprit who was innocently smiling at him, sulked with water he was now regretting why he had offered to teach his partner some tricks he had to control water. “Sorry, it looked like you needed it from all of the heat burning up on your face earlier.”

He had to restrain himself from using those profound words she’d often use and say  _ “B*tch”, _ she noticed this. He clenched his fist and gave out a sigh, turning away from Seulgi. 

When she was sure Suho wasn’t in the mood in taking back at her, she stood beside him and joined him at looking at the night sky. 

“Why won’t you just tell her, it’s not like she’s going to remember anything anyway.”

“I have my reasons”

“Bullshit, why?” Suho was startled, even after years together he still couldn’t get used with her profanity. It was something she developed as they deal with more and more souls.

“It’s none of your business”

“Bullshit, 300 years Suho, your business is my business. Now why?”

“You know what? I always had something to say about your profanity….” Suho tried to raise the subject but knew was failing miserably as his voice were drowned out with…

“Bullsh*t, Bullsh*t, Bullsh*t, Bullsh*t!” 

“Okay! As much as I want to, I still have my duties to fulfill for the deities” Annoyed with her vulgarity gave in and make up the most logical reason he could. 

“Bullsh*t!” you’re just making up excuses so you can convince yourself that you’re not a coward” “And plus, it’s not like anything would happen if you tell her what you feel, it’s not like she’s still alive or something. Just drop the act and be a man and stop being a chic….”

She couldn’t continue anything as she felt a huge splash of water thrown at her. She was speechless, she looked beside her and saw that the man was no longer beside her or anywhere around either.

**2009**

The monthly evaluation was coming up, it was not an option for everyone to train half ass unless all they want is to be embarrassed in front of the other trainees. And still on rehab to recover from the injury of his legs, Suho had again slowly begin to neglect his well-being, with late nights spent on practicing more on his dancing skills and over exerting himself in his practices. Devoted he may be to his dream; it certainly did not do him right for half ass-ing his own health and recovery. He had led himself to believe that he had to prove that he’d improved a lot despite being on rehab. This has been the monthly cycle Seulgi had to watch out for her dear old pal, but a few months in this mess she had lost interest on devoting to herself to this, either way he wouldn’t listen to her anyway. 

“’Oppa,’ How many more people do you need to tell you that you have to go easy on yourself.” He couldn’t stop himself from being surprised to this Seulgi he was with. Even after four lifetimes together it will never spare for the 300 years, he had spent with the devil that she was. Despite everything though, he was enjoying this. Seeing by the look on his face Seulgi could easily read what he was thinking, “What? Still can’t believe I grew up like this?”

“It is very interesting every time I witness it.”

“Yes, I am very interesting, unlike you, you still haven’t changed one bit, now I’m close to believing this is the reason why even after 4 lifetimes you still can’t get the girl.” She smirks as she starts wrapping the bandage around his ankle, despite of her present morals she couldn’t let Suho enjoy it that easily. 

“At least I’m not a fake like you, you act all clumsy and cute but deep down we know what a demon you really are with me.”

“It’s not being fake, it’s called disfavoring, I can be who I really am with other people, but I’ll always be the person you hate and paint me to be,  **Oppa** .” Kind, soft, elegant, she can have any character development but she’ll never change the way she was with Suho, it was after all how he’ll always look at her. 

Finishing up, he screams in pain and squeals as she intentionally pats at the injured part harder than she should. With a satisfied grin, she stands up and sits next to him at the bench and starts scavenging through the plastic bag full with snacks they snuck into the company. She stops and pulls out the two ice pops and offers the other one to Suho. 

Heavy silence occupies them, they know they have so much to tell each other but knew it was better off not to, with this their relationship lasted longer than it should have. 

“How long do you think till we’ll meet her?” Suho breaks the silent atmosphere.

“Is she all you think about?” With the disbelief look on Seulgi’s face Suho could do nothing but smile like a fool, he knew it was pathetic but he couldn’t do anything. Seulgi saw this, she always feels bad for Suho, “So, what’s your plan for this time.”

Suho gives her a glare, “Nothing to do with you, no, not after what you did last time.” 

“It was an honest mistake; it’s not my fault things change.” As Seulgi spoke with a hint of aegyo trying to sound innocent, she took her shot and looked at him with her puppy eyes and Suho yet unaffected and disgusted rolled his eyes at this ridiculous sight. Seeing how ineffective it was to him she proceeded. “Anyway, isn’t it weird how advance things are now, I can still remember those times with social hierarchy, looking back I can’t believe we actually had that. Those tax collectors were nothing but jerks who does nothing but empty everyone’s pockets.” 

“Yeah, if one thing hasn’t change is it’s that and you being the little devil like them.” Suho replied not letting go of the topic just yet. 

“What about pick-up lines, they’re a thing now.” Seulgi could see the annoyed look on Suho’s face, they both know how that went. 

**_1921_ **

_ Standing on the sidewalk just ahead of a flower shop owned by the famous Irene was Seulgi who was warming Suho up. “Just say what you practiced and you’ll eventually pick up.” Seulgi was too optimistic with this plan Suho wanted to doubt this but her optimism was too manipulating for him to doubt anything. _

_ “You make it sound like it’s a perfect plan.” He hasn’t even done anything yet but he was clearly starting to sweat terribly.  _

_ “Because it is a perfect plan. Honestly this should be a thing, I guarantee this would make anyone appeal to all maidens.” “Think about it, women love romantic but funny men.” Seulgi with the brightest smile was clearly proud of this idea, she had gone on and on about how this was her best one yet.  _

_ “Well, we’ll see about that.” Wanted to make it like it wasn’t, but considering this was their 4 _ _ th _ _ life he couldn’t help but pray to the deities to work.  _

_ “Stop jinxing it!” _

_ “Fine, what do I start with then?” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “What I mean is how should I start it? or what line should I start with?” _

_ “What you feel like you should, it’ll come. Just be yourself”  _

_ “Okay be myself” Suho started to feel ease with this advice _

_ “Wait no, don’t be yourself you’re too boring, be cool.” Suho couldn’t help but look at her offendedly, “Hehehe.” and for the first time Seulgi actually gave him her cute bear eyes she was known for in the town. _

_ “Okay, how about this one ‘If you were a flower, I would pick you’ it sounds cute,” _

_ “Don’t it’s too cute, remember you’re cool. Okay? Now go” _

_ before Suho could even hesitate, he was pushed to walk towards the flower shop and the next thing he knew was he was now in the counter with the love of his lives (or so he thought) across it.  _

_ “Hello, do you have any flower in particular?” Irene broke the silence that was there ever since he got there.  _

_ “Hi” pulled back from his thoughts he immediately replied, “Umm” he quickly thought of the lines he practiced earlier but with the pressure he was in now he couldn’t stop himself from saying “Roses are Red, Violets are…” _

_ “Oh, red roses we actually don’t have much roses left. Hang on let me just check” Irene was about to head towards their storage room when… _

_ “Wait! No” She stop midway of her tracks and again he couldn’t think of anything again “Umm is you’re name daisy? Cause I can’t resist the urge to…  _

_ “Actually no, my name’s Irene but that is a pretty name though.”  _

_ ‘Interrupted again, I need something stronger.’ Suho thought to himself, desperate to say something right, and in a split second, “Do you want to hear a cheesy flower pick-up line? Let’s put our tulips together.” He said that too fast he didn’t even realize what he said.  _

_ “Excuse me, What!?” This made Suho’s heart beat the fastest when he was with her. Not knowing what to do next, he had no choice but to resort to his last option. Run. _

_ Too embarrass of what he did, Suho couldn’t have the courage to face her in this lifetime again or in any lifetime.  _

“Whatever, but I’m serious I won’t let you help me anymore, and besides it’s not like you liked it in the first place. Most of the times were just you making fun of me.” “You weren’t in any good use anyway, thinking how you and Irene were close friends in every lifetime you still kept on giving bad advices, like the time when you suggested I’d throw an apple at her cause you thought it was a  **form of proposal** to someone.” He threw his hands up doing quotation marks, “and it only ended up with her thinking I was a total creep.”

“It was true, I’m sure I’ve heard it from someone, and hey! I may be like that but I still care for you, and plus who wouldn’t help you in that state of yours. Whining and sulking for a girl whose heart you’ll never win.” she saw his reaction to this and started to feel guilty knowing how hard it was for him, “Sorry, I’m sure you’ll get her this time. If she won’t pick you in this lifetime just know I’ll always pick you in every lifetime” Trying to lighten up the mood she tries to give him a wink, but with her bear like eyes she failed. Suho couldn’t do anything but laugh fondly at this. 

“I don’t know, I guess it won’t matter anymore, I’ll already forget about her in the next anyway.” He let out a bitter smile. Remembering how he first met her at his first lifetime or in every lifetime it never failed to make his heart flutter, it was always what he’d look forward to the most in every lifetime. 

**_100 B.C_ **

_ Suho couldn’t help himself but take a deep breath in and let everything sink in, things were going well for him he never thought living in this mortal life could be this easy. A merchant who just came back from his biggest trade yet. He had come long from a far journey and he wasn’t near to stopping just yet.  _

_ Walking around on these familiar streets he grew up on, with the familiar people he grew up with, and the familiar stores he countlessly visited, and at that moment a girl he shouldn’t have been familiar with in the first place, someone he shouldn’t have fallen for all over again. Nevertheless, he gathered up every ounce of courage he had for the last past years he had spent thinking he wouldn’t meet her again.  _

_ “Hi, you must be new here?” Suho gave her his friendly smile, hoping he wouldn’t be too obvious, but he was obviously failing seeing how Irene saw right through him.  _

_ “Yes” she gave a smile fake enough to give him a sign to ‘give up’. _

_ “you might be wondering but I’m a merchant and I just came back from a trade, so this may be the first time you’ve seen me.” she was surprised how oblivious he was.  _

_ “Well, it’s not like she could remember every stranger’s face she sees, nor does she have any interest, specially not yours Suho.” another familiar face joined in, probably one who shouldn’t have joined in this life or in any life of his in the first place. Seulgi, the town’s innocent little sweetheart, yet here she was giving him her most devious smirk full of cruel intentions just for him. Seeing her in his first lifetime, this was enough for Suho’s confidence for his next 4 lives to go down the drain.  _

_ “You know him Seulgi?” beside this warm interaction was a curious Irene. Seulgi turned to Irene, turning to the Innocent sweetheart that she was to everyone else.  _

_ “Yes, I know him very well Unnie, right Suho?” _

_ Suho couldn’t do anything but hesitantly nod and smile. _

_ “Really? When?” _

_ “I believe it was when in another journey of mine for more trades when we met. Right Seulgi-ssi?” He quickly replied and turned to Seulgi giving signals he hopes she’d heed.  _

_ “Nonsense, we’ve known each other way before you were a merchant remember?” It was there again, her devious smirk reserved just for him and the next 4 lives they will have together.  _

**_(1 Week Ago)_ **

“Well then, if you’re a friend of Seulgi’s I hope we get along too” She reached out a hand offering a handshake and gave him a genuine light smile, but this was still enough for Suho to fall over her again. Realizing he had left her hand hanging he quickly stretched out his hand that was holding on to the chair that was the only thing supporting him not to fall, with this he didn’t fail to yet again embarrass himself in front of her even after all these lifetimes. 

  
  


**(Back to present)**

Suho quickly raised his wrist to check the time “It’s almost past 10:05, we need to go back.” He quickly but carefully stood up to head before Seulgi who was still cleaning up the small mess they made with the snacks they brought. When she was done, she ran up to Suho who was leaning on the door frame of the rooftop waiting for her. 

“Oppa, I’m really curious. What’s your plan? I don’t care if I’m part of it just tell me.”

Suho didn’t answer but instead looked towards the ground and smiled, this earned him a hard smack on his arm. 

“Oww! Did you really need to do that?”

“Come on! Just tell me!” when she saw this had no effect, she switched back to her puppy eyes “Please  **Oppa,** ” giving him a pout. 

“You know that’ll never work right?” He gave her a smirk, this time it was his turn to tease. 

“I know, but I know this will.” 

Suho was confused he didn’t know what she mea…“OWW!! Fine!” (Not until he felt her foot lightly step on his injured foot, slowly applying force.) 

“It’s not really a plan, judging how you are with me, I know you’ll just find this boring”

“I don’t care, what is it? quickly!”

Suho let out a heavy sigh “I just decided to be myself” Seulgi was surprised, for the past 4 lives never did they ever consider this option, thinking about it, it was probably stupid but things before were different and they both know that. 

“Are you sure?...

Your true self?...

You think that would really buy it? You think anyone’d buy it? I doubt it thoughhh.” Seulgi started teasing. 

“Well, Haha I’m serious. Besides you were the one who said I’m boring, well if she can’t love me when I was pretending and still can’t love me for who I am then might as well as give up.”

Seulgi couldn’t help herself cringing from his cliché line, but she also couldn’t stop from smiling at this Suho she was with. 

“You’re right, I’m proud of you” Suho pride himself with her words before she continued with “ **Oppa.** ” 

He smiled and reached out a hand to pat her on the head, “Well at least now I can admit that I do have a cute dongsaeng.” 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
